Selva de concreto
by Genesis Walker
Summary: Estaban rodeados, no había ninguna salvación; los titanes estaban esparcidos alrededor de ellos queriendo devorarlos al primer mordisco, casi toda la legión estaba ya muerta, solo quedaba la tropa 104 y el sargento Rivaille , Eren se cristaliza y tiene un largo sueño de mas de 1000 años ¿que se encontrara al su despertar? Riren (Levi x Eren)
1. Adios

**Hola un nuevo fic :enh: , u3u en esta historia es una inspiracion del fanfic Resurrección de Hessefan , amo ese fic xD y decidi hacer uno :3 algo parecido u3u espero que les guste :DDD**

* * *

Estaban rodeados, no había ninguna salvación; los titanes estaban esparcidos alrededor de ellos queriendo devorarlos al primer mordisco, casi toda la legión estaba ya muerta, solo quedaba la tropa 104 y el sargento Rivaille.

Todos miraban despavoridos la escena, mirando como algunos de sus compañeros eran devorados por los titanes, no podían escapar, estaban en terreno amplio, no había árboles, ni edificaciones aledañas para poder escapar y aunque las hubiera no podían, el gas no era eterno lo habían utilizado todo para exterminar a los titanes , aunque fue en vano , entre más mataban más aparecían , el destino les estaba jugando una mala pasada y ellos eran humanos no podían hacer nada al respecto , al parecer ya les había llegado la hora … a todos excepto a …

Eren Cristalízate - Anuncio Rivaille mientras se giraba a el-

No lo hare… - dijo Eren con voz entrecortada y temblorosa – si lo hago… ustedes morirán

Eren – Esta vez hablo Mikasa- El enano tiene razón

Mikasa camino hasta Eren tomando sus manos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos – cristalízate.

No – Repitió Eren , mientras que a la ves sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - .. ¿Y si me convierto en titán?

Ya lo hiciste – intervino Jean- estas debilitado Jaeger, haz lo que dice Mikasa

No lo hare - Dijo Eren llorando, mientras empuñaba sus manos de frustración – Si lo hago... Ustedes serán devorados y… no quiero eso… no quiero que cuando despierte no los encuentre a ustedes – Grito-

No moriremos Eren – Dijo Armin – estaremos aquí – dijo señalando su corazón- Siempre contigo.

No… no… no – Negó Eren con su cabeza – Yo...No puedo...no lo hare

Si lo harás Eren – Dijo esta ves Rivaille acercándose a él y poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Eren – Arlet , tiene razón , yo también estaré contigo – dijo mientras agarraba una de las manos de Eren y le ponía un anillo – Aunque al final – Rivaille bajo la mirada – no puede cumplir con lo que me prometí.

Riva...- No termino de pronunciar, ya que fue interrumpido por los labios del sargento –

Fue un beso tierno, pero corto; soltó lágrimas en ese momento, estaba feliz, pero triste.

Ahora eres mi esposo Jaeger – Dijo Rivaille, mientras le daba a Eren una sonrisa sincera – Ahora…-lo miro directamente a los ojos – Cristalízate.

Eren miro fijamente a Rivaille y noto en su mirada, felicidad, tristeza, y preocupación.

Miro a su alrededor, para mirar la cara de sus compañeros, pero no había rencor, ni miedo en ninguno de ellos, solamente había una gran y sincera sonrisa-

Bajo las mirada y nuevamente la alzo, para devolverles la misma sonrisa a todos ellos.

Yo… -Rompió en llanto- los extrañare.

Y nosotros a ti Eren – Dijeron todos a la ves-

**Je t'aime** (Te amo) – Rivaille Agarro la Mano de Eren -

Eren miro a Rivaille y respondió - **Je t'aime trop** – (Yo tambien te amo)

Dio un paso atras miro a todos y sonrió mientras una capa de ese material duro y transparente cubría su cuerpo.

Y hay estaba Eren , cristalizado , ya cumplieron con su cometido que el chico titan se salvara pero ahora quedaban ellos a mercep de los titanes.

Rivaille miro a todos y dijo : Fue un placer haver Sido su sargento.

* * *

**Me paso algo gracioso saben e.e cuando escribi el te amo en frances el estupido word se puso en frances D: y no me dejo corregir las ultimas lineas asi que si ven algun error ortografico no fue culpa mia , si no de word (?) espero que les guste :DD espero resivir algun Reviews TuT**


	2. Presente

**_Hola a todos :DD , se que el fic parece apresurado y rapido pero asi fue que me imagine la historia , por cierto a aquellas personas que me mandaron los consejos se los agradesco los tomare en cuenta -w- le agradesco Hessefan por pasarce por el fic y acosejarme , para que quede mejor , un saludo a Luke , por cierto xD luke (un amigo) y yo estamos pensando en hacer un fic de Dramatical Murder (Dmmd) esperamos que cuando tegamos listo todo y podamos escribir el primer cap se pasen y les guste :DD Sera un fic largo , drama (ante todo) asesinatos y bla bla bla (?) menos platica y mas accion si mas les dejo el cap del fic :3 _**

* * *

**_Año 2013_**

Una mujer de estatura mediana, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color suspiraba de frustración al recordar lo sucedido hace 10 años, ella había echo el descubrimiento del siglo, pero como siempre el gobierno ocultando todo.

Hanji, acostada en su cama, con la mirada hacia el techo, recordaba todo lo sucedido hace 10 años.

Ella, estaba cerca de la playa como a 1 kilómetro de esta, había encontrado una cueva en su excursión solitaria, había entrado en ella para refugiarse de la lluvia, tenía unas ramas de madera con ella así que no dudo hacer una fogata para no sentir frio , durante el lapso de tiempo que duro dentro de la cueva la observo detenidamente curiosa tratando de encontrar algo que llamara su atención pero no encontró nada , aburrida agarro una barita de madera y comenzó a enterarla en la tierra , hasta que con la barita toco algo duro que estaba a unos pocos centímetros abajo tierra , con sus manos comenzó escavar la tierra para desenterrar lo había encontrado , era una capa estaba algo descolorida al parecer era de color verde pero estaba envuelta y dentro de esta había una libreta.

La tomo con cuidado y la sacudió con toda la delicadeza posible, la abrió y leyó el inicio.

**_"observaciones de Eren Jaeger"_**

**_"Año 850"_**

**_Proveniente del distrito de shiganshina , en la muralla maría , hijo del doctor Grisha Jaeger y Carla Jaeger, orígenes alemanes, estatura 1.70 cm._**

**_El joven tiene la capacidad de convertirse un titán de 15 metros de altura, tapo la fisura creara por el titán colosal (60 metros) en la muralla rose, con una roca bajo las órdenes del comandante de las tropas estacionarios dot pixis, que es el encargado de toda la parte sur de la muralla rose y del distrito de trost, la misión fue todo un éxito aunque hubo algunos inconvenientes._**

**_La legión de reconocimiento al enterarse de las cualidades del joven jaeger, pidió la custodia del chico en un juicio creado por la policía militar, los muy putos querían matarlo y experimentar con él._**

**_El capitán Smith pidió que Eren jaeger fuera dado a la legión de Reconocimiento para sí vencer a los titanes que están fuera de la muralla, con la ayuda del enano de Rivaille y luego de la paliza que le dio a ese belleza, digo a Eren, se nos dio la custodia de Eren jaeger, y el encargado de este sería el chiquitín de Rivaille._**

¿Rivaille…? ..¿Eren jaeger? …¿Titanes? – decía ella asombrada mientras seguía leyendo, realmente habida descubierto algo interesante-

**_Rivaille le saco una muela al pobre chico del pues del juicio lo revise y ya se había regenerado están fascinante, Eren es lo mejor que la podido pasar a la legión, los titanes son seres tan magníficos dignos de los Dioses._**

La chica sonrió, la persona que había escrito estas anotaciones realmente le fascinaban los titanes, pero… ¿Qué clases de titanes eran?. De los únicos titanes que ha escuchado hablar son los de hércules, la hoja se terminó y paso a la siguiente y había un dibujo de una persona, pero estaba desnuda y su cara estaba algo diferente, no tenía labios, solo se miraban los dientes y no tenía genitales, sus ojos eran algo grandes y su expresión era de enojo, la forma en como estaba alineada su cuerpo era en posición de defensa, debajo de dibujo había una nota.

**_"Eren jaeger, forma titán"_**

Por casi ella deja caer la libreta, así que…. ¿Eso era un titán?, Eren en forma titán, pero ¿Cómo era Eren sin transformase?, paso leyó el escrito de la página de al lado.

**_La primera noche de Eren en la legión fue fascinante el chico me pidió que le hablara sobre los titanes están lindo y amigable aunque esta algo temeroso con Rivaille después de la paliza que le dio en el juicio, pero todo fue por el bien de Erensito, le hable de titanes hasta el amanecer, luego de eso le pedí algo de sangre para examinarla y no vi nada fuera de lo normal, se mira como sangre común y corriente los mismo componentes, todo exactamente igual, por la seguridad de eren y de todos nosotros, eren dormirá en el sótano , pobre chico , a mí no me molestaría dormir al lado de ese hermoso titán andante en forma humana._**

Realmente a esa persona le fascinaban los titanes, pero luego el texto cambio abruptamente.

**_Acaba de ocurrir la más grande catástrofe de todas, Sonny y Bean han sido asesinados, mis pobres titanes, quien fue el animal que mato a mis preciosuras, estaban tan indefensos, no se pudieron defender, encontrare al maldito que los asesino y lo hare pagar por esto, según algunos soldados se dice que alguien de la policía militar se infiltro y mato a mis bebes, esos malditos no desisten de tener a Eren._**

Quería continuar leyendo cuando se percató que estaba oscureciendo y que ya había terminado de llover, aunque seguía serenando un poco, se levantó perezosamente, sacudió la capa que encontró junto con la libreta y agarro la libreta y se puso la capa , salió de la cueva y camino rumbo a su hogar.

Al llegar a su hogar se encontró a sus padres en la sala viendo TV , se quitó la capa y la puso bajo su brazo , no quería contarles a sus padres sobre su descubrimiento , primero quería investigar algo y luego tal vez luego les contaría todo , subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación , encendió el ordenador que había en su cuarto y puso la palabra **_"titán"_** , aparecieron los resultados de la búsqueda , pero eran titanes mitológicos de la antigua Grecia , siguió buscando entre los resultados hasta que encontró una página rara que hablaba de otro tipos de titanes.

_"los titanes, Se trata de una misteriosa raza de gigantes de aspecto humanoide que aparecieron hace cientos de años, nadie sabe cómo se crearon y de donde provinieron, los titanes se asemejan muchos a los humanos, ya que tienen el mismo aspecto, aunque carecen de genitales, no sangran porque no tienen sistema circulatorio, la mayoría de los titanes tenían aspecto masculino pero son asexuados, los titanes tenían una gran boca , con las que digerían sus víctimas , que eran humanos , se decía que el propósito de los titanes es aniquilar a la raza humana , ya que Vivian en paz con los animales los titanes podían llegar a la altura de 3 metros hasta los 60 metros , ya que se dice que hubo un titán colosal de la altura de 60 metros , la humanidad se protegía de los titanes dentro de las murallas , maría , rose y shina , hasta que pudieron derrotar a los titanes , y expandirse por todo el mundo."_

La chica se emocionó, hablaban sobre los titanes que describían la libreta, también hablaron de maría y rose y de las características de un titán, este era el descubrimiento del siglo, aunque se dice que es una leyenda ella tenía pruebas de que los titanes si existieron.

Dejo el ordenador, tomo la libreta y siguió leyendo.

**_El día de hoy le pedí a Eren que se transformara en titán pero luego de 15 minutos intentado no pudo, luego de eso tomamos un descanso, Eren estaba con el escuadrón de Rivaille y se transformó en titán, aunque solamente fue solamente una parte de eren, el tórax la parte donde están los típicos órganos importantes para un humano, la piel de los titanes es realmente caliente, mis manos se quemaron, la mano titán de Eren , tenía una cucharilla entre ellas , así de después de pensar deduje que para que Eren se transforme en titán , tiene que tener un objetivo._**

Paso la página y continúo leyendo.

**_Acaban de llegar nuevos reclutas a la legión la mayoría son los compañeros de Eren durante su enterramiento para convertirse en soldado , pude notar una tensión entre Rivaille y una nueva recluta que es la hermana de eren , se miran como si quisieran asesinarse , Riva , ya le agarro cariño a eren ,no quiere que nadie se le hacer que al pobre , incluso cuando hicimos el experimento para que eren se transformara él tenía que estar presente o se está tomando muy enserio su "responsabilidad" o que carajos le pasa a Rivaille , me huele a amor._**

**_Hace pocos días se nos pidió una expedición a la muralla maría para recuperarla con la ayuda de Eren "la esperanza de la humanidad" partiremos en 2 días, la corona nos presiona ya que las murallas se estén sobre poblando de nuevo y necesitan más espacio._**

La página finalizo y paso a la siguiente.

**_Fue la expedición más dura de todas, pedimos a muchas soldados , la mayoría murió por la aparición de un titán , físicamente parecía una mujer así que es la titán hembra , Armin dijo que es un titán con inteligencia y su objetivo era Eren que estaba en el centro de la formación , el usuario de la titán mujer extermino a todo el escuadrón de Rivaille , eren fue el único sobreviviente pero luego de este se transformó en titán y tuvo una lucha con la titán mujer , por unos momentos fue capturado por ella pero luego fue salvado por Rivaille y Ackerman la hermana adoptiva de Eren , al rescatar a eren de la titán mujer Rivaille sufrió un esquince en la rodilla del que se está recuperando , Eren esta devastado física y mentalmente , se culpa de la muerte de Erd , Auro ,Gunter y Petra que era lo más cercano a una madre que tenía aquí en la legión , Aunque Rivaille ya hablo con él y le dijo que no se sintiera así todavía no ha podido superar sus muertes y lo peor de todo , es que no tenemos sus cuerpos para hacerles un entierro digno tuvimos que tirarlos a los titanes para que nos dejaran de perseguir, es algo triste pero no se podía de otra._**

Pobre Eren – dijo ella sinceramente mientras limpiaba lágrimas de sus ojos, paso la página para leer la continuación.

**_Armin descubrió , la identidad del titán hembra , nombre Annie leonhardt , pertenecía a la policía militar , al principio fue una teoría pero según los compañeros de Eren se parece físicamente a ella y sus tácticas de lucha igual , luego de eso procedimos a capturar al titán hembra , aunque no fue todo un éxito , la capturamos pero en el estado que esta no podrá brindarnos información , la chica entro en un estado de cristalización después de la lucha con Eren , y al sentirse presionado su cuerpo se cristalizo dejándola dentro del cristal , no sabemos si está viva o está muerta pero tiene una expresión de calma y seguridad , parece detenida en el tiempo , la muralla estaba conformada por titanes colosales "dormidos "que están débiles por no tener la luz del sol , descubrió esto luego de la captura de la titán hembra._**

Al pasar la página se encontró con un dibujo, adentro se notaba que había una persona y que estaba dentro de una especie de diamante , aunque el dibujo era en blanco y negro se podía notar que era una mujer , bajo el dibujo había una nota **_" Annie leonhardt , cristalizada"_**

Así que eso era estar cristalizada, miro la página de al lado y continuo leyendo.

**_Las cosas van de mal en peor, se cree que la fisura en rose se abrió de nuevo, también acabo de descubrir que los titanes , son humanos , Connie dijo que el titán que es su mama , le dijo "bienvenido de nuevo" así que , ellos puede hablar , también se descubrió que Ymir , berth , Reiner , son titanes , Ymir es un titan pequeño , Berth es el mismísimo titán colosal! , Reiner es el titán acorazado que rompio la puerta interior de la muralla maria._**

No puedo continuar leyendo, ya que callo dormida en su cama, manara terminaría de leer la libreta y descubriría todo los secretos.

* * *

Bueno queria que el cap fuera largo uwu

¿Adivinen quien era la de las anotaciones? xD

Escribi todo snk aqui en el cap D:

Reviews?

**Sakura jeager ! -w- Dijiste todo lo que tenia pensado xD! D: OMG BRUJERIA!**

Gracias por leer :33


	3. Recuerdos

**Holaa a todas y a todos xD , D: bueno decidi actualizar hoy por que por que no se por que solo me dieron ganas de escribir y de actualizar D: uwu me siento culpable por no haver actualizado seguido xD! Mañana es 31 , se acabo el año D: ahora viene enero el mes flojo (?) ;_; el mes donde tengo que regresar a clases , mi ultimo año en el cole D: luego me ire a japon (?) -w- luego de hacer un curzo , conseguir trabajo , y tal ves hacer una carrera en la uni xD pero todas son largas D: TODAS me aburrire a año y medio (?) bueno sin mas les dejo el cap**

* * *

Despertó después de haber quedado dormida la noche anterior leyendo la libreta que encontró en aquella cueva, la puso arriba de su escritorio mientras iba a hachearse al baño, luego de haberse cepillado, bañado y cambiado de ropa, nuevamente se puso a leer la libreta, entró corriendo a la habitación mientras se sentaba con impaciencia en el silla que estaba al frente de su escritorio, la abrió lentamente y busco en la página que se había quedado.

**_¨ malas noticia Eren fue capturado por Reiner, Berth y Ymir , ahora misma Erwin , Rivaille y los demás soldados fueron tras ellos , yo resulte herida por Berth (el titán colosal) cuando trata que Eren se librara del Reiner en forma titán , pero Eren no puedo contra Reiner y fue capturado"_**

¿QUE EREN FUE CAPTURADO? – Grito la chica mientras apretaba la vieja libreta-

Se escuchó la voz de su madre desde la planta de abajo – Hanji, querida ¿sucede algo?

NADA MAMA – le grito la chica para que su madre la escuchara, mientras retomaba la lectura-

**_" Buenas y malas noticia , Erwin , Rivaille y los otros pudieron recuperar a Eren , pero Erwin perdió el brazo y se descubrió que Eren tiene la "capacidad" de comandar a los titanes , todavía no se mucho del asunto , la que me comento esto fue Mikasa la hermana de Eren , se nos otorgó otro ambiente para que Eren estuviera más calmado , aunque realmente sonó cómico cuando Rivaille lo dijo " le daré a Eren un nuevo ambiente" pero sé que quiso decir " le daré a Eren el idiota que no aprecia su vida , mi corazón" así fue como yo lo escuche , sé que ellos se traen algo , según lo que me contaron Rivaille y Mikasa estaban al borde la Histeria y la Paranoilla , Rivaille maldijo y hasta le dijo a los soldado el día en que morirían por la ineptitud de ayudar a Eren y Mikasa estaba que perforaba a alguien con la mirada , mira todo lo que causas Erensito pero quien no se pondría así por ese belleza"_**

Ahhh – suspiro cuando leyó eso, habían podido rescatar a Eren - ¿Rivaille y Eren? Lo sabía – puso un gesto algo raro pero se notó que estaba pensando cosas obscenas- aunque me gustaría ver como son.

**_"Bueno todo ha estado algo complicado, pero ya las aguas están calmadas, estamos en la nueva casa para que Eren se "relaje" aunque yo quiero escuchar sonidos "raros", ¿me explico? Dejando eso atrás, según lo que escuche, Eren antes de la llegada de Rivaille tubo complejo de "Ama de casa" me dijeron que Jean le grito a Eren "ERES PEOR QUE MI MADRE" , Eren no quiere decepcionar a Levisito"_**

Termino la página y miro la de al lado para retomar lectura.

**_"cuando yo digo que ellos se traen algo es que se traen algo , hoy me levante temprano la mayoría estaban pescando en un rio de más abajo así que eran pocos los que estaban dentro de la casa , algunos dormían y otros estaban afuera observando las cercanías , me levante para fastidiar a Rivaille no lo encontré a los alrededores y los chicos me dijeron que no estaba pescando , así que deduje que estaba en su cuarto , camine hasta él y patio la puerta para que se abriera entonces cuando grite con entusiasmo su nombre me encontré con esta escena " Eren desnudo siendo embestido por Rivaille" pude notar como a Eren casi se le salen los ojos y se sonrojo fuertemente , mientras que Rivaille me mando una mirada asesina , por supuesto que la ignore, cerré la puerta para que "continuaran" con su "acto", cuando Mikasa se entere de esto , se va a formar un gran lio , y yo tengo que ver esto"_**

Paso la página y se encontró con el dibujo de dos personas, había un chico alto con una sonrisa que embobaba, y había otro más pequeño con una mirada de molestia, debajo de esto había una nota "Eren y el enano"

Así que este es Eren y Rivaille, realmente son guapos – sonrió- realmente es un enano, pero quien no se enamoraría de Eren, están guapo.

**_"Acaba de suceder algo histórico , ya han pasado casi 1 mes desde que estamos aquí , ya se escucha un rumor de Rivaille y Eren , y por supuesto no fui yo , la que esparció la información fue jean que vio una "situación extraña" entre Rivaille y Eren, hoy en la mañana ocurrió algo tan impresionante , durante el desayuno Rivaille acertó el rumor y dijo que eren "era de él" , y salió del lugar y luego vino unas horas después , todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora de la cena ese fue el clímax del día , Rivaille saco un papel y le dijo "Eren firma esto" , Eren (nervioso por supuesto) le pregunto al enano que era pero Levi le dijo que primero firmara y luego le diría que Era entonces cuando Eren firmo le dijo " ahora estamos casados" y entonces cuando miro , ¡ERA UNA ACTA DE MATRIMONIO! , Eren piensa que es una broma y Mikasa estaba que mataba a Rivaille pero Armin la tranquilizo , ahora mismo Eren se está pasando al cuarto de Rivaille , pobre de Eren cuando se entere que no es broma"_**

SIIIIIIIIIIIIII – grito con entusiasmo- SE CASARON, SE CASARON – volvió a gritar mientras brincaba y abrazaba la libreta- el amor entre hombres están fabuloso.

Hanji – su madre abrió la puerto- enserio querida deja los gritos me dará algo si sigues así.

Lo siento mama – dijo mientras acomodaba sus lente-

¿Qué causa tanto entusiasmo? – le dijo curiosa desde la puerta.

Oh . – _"vamos inventa algo"_ – es que me prestaron una novela y es muy emocionante-

Ya veo – la miro- pero deja los gritos, las letras saldrán corriendo – dijo eso y cerró la puerta-

Está bien mama – dijo para luego volverse a sentar

"**_ya tenemos 2 meses aquí , y todo está normal , el matrimonio de Riva y Eren va en su cumbre , ya Eren descubrió que no era una broma , se avergonzó tanto que casi se desmaya , aunque , le estoy consiguiendo un anillo de oro a Rivaille , se lo dará a Eren ya saben por la boda , pero el oro es caro y un anillo aún más , tengo un conocido así que él me hizo el favor , mañana tendré que ir a recogerlo junto con Rivaille , Eren no sabe nada de esto es una sorpresa para él , todos estamos planeando una cena para ellos y tendrán el lugar para ellos solos , nos iremos a acampar a las orillas del rio una actividad para alegrar el espíritu de la legión"_**

Termino el párrafo y continúo el siguiente –

"**_pensé que el día de hoy seria emocionante, ya que sería especial para Eren y Rivaille y por parte también para nosotros pero no, cuando regresamos de buscar el anillo nos encontramos con que pidieron una expedición otra vez para maría que tendría que ser en 2 días , la cara de Rivaille se desfiguro por completo al saber sobre eso , no se puso hacer la cena y tampoco pudimos acampar , no se podía hacer nada era una orden por el mismísimo rey , esto me está molestando se supone que hoy sería un día especial , se puede notar la tensión en el ambiente y Eren esta angustiado , en la última expedición a María murió todo su escuadrón , mañana alistaremos las cosas y saldremos el día siguiente al amanecer , espero que todo salga bien y volvamos con vida"_**

Mierda mierda mierda – repetía con desespero mientras pasaba la página-

**_"todo la legión ha sido exterminada en esta expedición, aparecieron titanes de 30 metros de altura que exterminaron a todos, pude matar a uno de ellos logre montar a mi caballo para poder escapar de ese lugar, y entonces pase cerca de la tropa de Rivaille, pude ver parte de algunos de ellos , note que Eren estaba cristalizado y al lado de Eren hacia el cuerpo de Rivaille recostado sobre el cristal, toda esta maldita expedición daño los sueños de todos , toda esta maldita expedición , rompió los sueños de Rivaille , toda esta maldita expedición forzaron a Eren a Cristalizarse , toda esta maldita expedición mato a lo la legión , todo por culpa de la incapacidad de nosotros los seres humanos , pude alegarme de ese lugar , mi objetivo era regresar otra vez a rose , ya estaba anocheciendo así que cabalgue durante toda la noche hasta el amanecer , encontré un conejo y lo mate , y ahora mismo estoy refugiada en una cueva pude hacer algo de fuego así que se puede decir que esto protegida , pero al parecer me equivoque…."_**

Apartir de ese parte la letra se hizo más chueca y apresurada-

**_"… al parecer me ocurrirá lo mismo que a Ilse, fuera de la cueva, hay un titán mirándome….¿será un espécimen raro? .. Se supone que los titanes no salen de noche, pero con todo lo que eh visto y vivido ya nada me sorprende"_**

**_"me pregunto si Rivaille, le pudo dar el anillo a Eren"_**

¿Qué? – dijo casi en susurros, paso la página y encontró un dibujo parecido a uno de los anteriores donde Annie estaba dentro de un cristal pero esta vez Eren era su ocupante, busco en las páginas siguiente pero no encontró nada, las demás hojas estaban vacías, no tenían letras... Nunca fueron escritas- esto… no puede ser cierto….- de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas- entonces…. Todos murieron…. Rivaille murió, todo la legión murió, los amigos de Eren…. Eren ..

-Hanji cerro sus ojos pesadamente luego de recordar todo eso , han pasado ya 10 y sus padres no saben nada sobre eso , luego de haber leído esa libreta termino el cole y se pasó casi 1 año en el mar buscando a Eren , miro mapas antiguos y pensó que Eren tal vez estaría en las profundidades del mar o tal vez estaría enterrado en algún lugar pero no encontró nada , luego de eso escribió una historia de 5 tomos sobre ellos , aunque claro cambio los nombres y algunos roles como Rivaille o mejor decir "Luis" no sería el esposo de Eren o " Alexander" si no sería el hermano sobre protector , junto con Mikasa que sería " Carmen".

Su novela tuvo éxito, luego de eso escribió historia alternas sobre los experimentos fallidos con Eren, en donde Eren en algunas ocasiones fue convertido en niño, mujer, gato, aunque también recibió críticas sobre el final de su novela.

Y entonces recordó otra cosa que sucedió una semana cualquiera hace unos 5 años.

"_Había publicado el final de su novela ya habían pasado casi 5 días de eso , y decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad , pero entonces fue retenida por un grupo de hombres vestido formal mente y no me refiero a un jean , converse viejos y una camisa cualquiera no , uno hombres en smoking , con lentes de sol y toda la cosa en lo primero que pensó fue "problemas" , los hombres le pidieron amablemente , si amablemente , pensó que la tratarían mal pero fueron corteses , así que no negaría que el trato no fue malo , la sacaron de la ciudad y la llevaron a un lugar secreto ni ella misma sabía dónde estaban ya que dentro del auto no se podía ver nada , cuando bajo de ese lugar había otros hombres una señora con cabello rubio y unas carpetas en mano esperándola , la señora la miro a los ojos y le pidió con amabilidad que la siguiera , recuerda que pregunto ¿Por qué estoy aquí? , y la señora le respondió que sabía ella sabía muchas cosas de las cuales no tenía ni idea , entraron a una habitación donde había una mesa y un estante con una cafetera , la señora le pidió sentarse y ella no protesto hizo lo que le pidió y entonces comenzó el interrogatorio"_

_" te preguntaras¿ porque estás aquí cierto? – le hablo la mujer_

_Ella asintió lentamente-_

_Bueno estas aquí por tu famosa novela, comencé leyéndola por curiosidad ya me recordó algo que tenemos aquí – dijo la mujer con perspicacia- buena novela, buena narración, realmente eres muy objetiva describiendo las cosas, el primer tomo realmente fue bueno y la muerte de la madre de Alexander fue muy cruel – la mujer la miro a los ojos – en el segundo tomo – dijo mientras sacaba el libro – _

_Alexander fue a la milicia y decidió convertirse en soldado , realmente fue admirable por su parte y entonces se descubre que se puede convertir en titán – la mujer prosiguió hablando mientras la seguía mirando- y entonces en el tomo 3 pasa lo impensable salen una expedición a María y la tropa del hermano de Alexander fue exterminada por parte de la mujer titán – la voz de la mujer se volvió más grabe , ella ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa- y entonces en el tomo 4 se revela la identidad de la mujer titán y era ni más ni menos que Caterina eso realmente fue una sorpresa , entonces viene la pelea de Alexander y Caterina .._

_ – la mujer saco el tomo 4 de la novela mientras buscaba una página en específico – entonces Caterina entra en un curioso estado…. – la mujer encontró la página , puso el libro en la mesa para que ella pudiera ver el dibujo que estaba en la lectura- _

_Hanji recuerda que miro a la mujer directamente a los ojos mientras mostraba sorpresa y paso por su mente la frase que dijo al comienzo la mujer "me recordó algo que tenemos aquí" comenzó a sudar, ella no tenía miedo, solo era que tenía ¿emoción? Su voz tembló y le pregunto a la mujer - ¿ustedes… tienen…a Eren? – dijo finalmente._

_Así que se llama Eren – Escucho a la mujer responder , entonces ellos si tenían a Eren – en los años 90 la marina lo descubrió en el océano pacifico a una gran profundidad , como se pudo se sacó del mar y lo trajeron a tierra – la mujer se levantó y sirvió dos tazas de café- no había información de él o de algo parecido investigamos y no encontramos nada en lo que pudimos relacionarlo , comenzamos a investigar el material donde está el chico atrapado y hemos intentado de sacarlo pero es inútil – la mujer le dio una taza de café a hanji y de nuevo volvió a sentarse- no tenías nada de información del hasta que tu comenzaste a publicar tu novela – la mujer tomo algo de café y continuo hablando – _

_-realmente nos llamó la atención ya que no se sabe mucho de titanes, la única información que hay sobre ellos es lo que encuentras en una página rara de internet, solo hay 1 hoja una vendita hoja de información sobre ellos, así que nunca pudimos relacionas a… ¿Eren cierto? Con ellos, pero en el tomo 4 de la novela, sale la cristalización de Caterina, eso fue los que nos llamó la atención... Sabes no existe las casualidades así que comenzamos a investigarte – la mujer tomo otro trago de café- _

_-obtuvimos permiso del presidente y violamos tu derecho de la "privacidad" cuando tu no estabas, no te sientas mal en este país nadie tiene privacidad, revisamos tu casa tu ordenador, libros, el lugar donde trabajas hasta la casa de tus padres y no encontramos nada, y entonces decidimos que era mejor preguntarte directamente – _

_-tomo una galleta que estaba en un canasto en el centro de la mesa- ¿todo lo que escribiste en esos libro fue real- pregunto directamente la mujer._

_- Hanji pensó si decirle la verdad pero no tenía salida, ella quería ver a Eren y para hacer eso tenía que contar todo – te responderé todo lo que quieras si me dejas verlo – le respondió decidida-_

_La mujer tomo más café y luego la miro – está bien… - se levantó de su asiento y hanji la siguió, caminaron por unos 15 minutos y llegaron a una gran puerta, los guardias abrieron la puerta, mostrando lo que ya hacía a dentro-_

_Y entonces frente a ella , estaba Eren , dentro de ese maldito cristal , dio unos pasos hasta él y toco el cristal que lo mantenía encerrado , y se preguntó si algún día saldría de ahí miro con fascinación a Eren atrás del cristal y observo que era un más hermoso que en el dibujo , unas lágrimas comenzamos a salir de sus ojos y se respondió " si Eren llega a salir de ese cristal estaría triste" , Rivaille no estaría con él , ni sus amigos , ni su hermana , ni la tipa loca que escribió la libreta siguió admirando a Eren , cuantos años estaría hay? .. 1000? 2000? Oh que tal casi 4000? , según la mujer lo consiguieron en el pacifico y la leyenda de los titanes era de Europa - _

_¿Cuántos años piensa que él tiene? – dijo hanji aun mirando a Eren._

_Algunos de los científicos que trabajan en el caso dicen que tiene casi 2000, otros dicen que tiene casi 300.000 millones de años, la madre naturaleza hizo lo suyo, los continentes se movieron, la humanidad se esparció por el mundo y todo comenzó desde cero de nuevo – _

_300.000 millones de años… - susurro- es una buena teoría, pero Eren es de origen alemán-_

_Sabemos eso según tu novela – dijo la mujer mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse- entonces comencemos desde el principio donde conseguiste esa información-_

_-Hanji le conto todo lo que sabía sobre Eren y los titanes, no pudieron encontrar nada en su casa y los lugares que buscaron porque ella siempre llevaba la libreta con ella a todas partes, luego de decirle todo lo que sabía hanji pregunto – _

_¿ si Eren logra salir del cristal que le sucederá? ¿Estará bien? ¿Pobre verlo? – Pregunto_

_Si Eren sale del cristal estará protegido por supuesto, le enseñaremos todo sobre este siglo y lo diremos todo lo que sucedió aunque sea doloroso, ¿estará bien? Obvio que lo estará – la mujer la miro fijamente- ese chico estaría más protegido que el mismo presidente, ¿pobras verlo? , tal vez …sí .. Tal vez no, pero creo que no, tu nunca hablaras de esto, nunca sucedió, Eren solamente es Alexander el protagonista de tu libro sobre titanes una leyenda más – finalizo la mujer – ahora te puedes ir – uno de los guardias se acercó y le pidió a Hanji que lo siguiera – _

_-Hanji volteo por ultima ves para observar a Eren-_

Había encontrado esa libreta hace 10 años y hace 5 años había pasado el incidente con el que logro conocer a Eren, hace 4 años había conocido a alguien igual a Rivaille y era curioso porque tenía su mismo nombre y al parecer el mismo mal genio – sonrió- , Rivaille y Ella trabajan en una Escuela dando clases, se preguntaba si abran logrado sacar a Eren del cristal y como Eren estaría ahora mismo ¿triste? , ¿Feliz? ¿Emocionado? O angustiado por tener cerca sus seres queridos – Hanji apago la luz de lámpara, se arropo y durmió –

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

**En el proximo cap aparecera RIVA! osea Rivaille , digo Riva por que es mas corto y tambien aparecera Eren e-e pero segun lo que tengo planeado al final del cap D: ¿Sabian que los asiaticos en snk estan extintos y actualmente son una plaga (?) sales a cualquie lugar y te encuentras a uno de ellos en la calle :D Asiaticos (?) invadiendo el csm mundo xDDD**

**Hanji , leyendo notas de Hanji es lo mas loco que se me ah pasado por mi cutre cerebro xD**

**¿que haran en año nuevo ? :33 racias por sus Reviews!**

**uwu 3 hacen que me emocione cada dia mas XD!**

**Chaito , SIND DIE JAGER!**

**algun error horrografico LOL (?) no es mi culpa ok no u.u lo siento si encuentran algun error**


	4. Salida

OMG , no actualizo desde el año pasado (?) , oke no esta frase es robada xD jsksjsks como estan todos :3? gracias por su Reviews nuevo cap D: Por fin sale Eren (?)

* * *

Había amanecido como siempre, el mundo no se cansaba de dar vueltas pero bueno no le iba a echar la culpa de su mal humor al mundo, ni al día, ni a la noche ni a la negligencia y la estupidez de la gente, era un año más, un mes más, una hora más, un estúpido día más como cualquier otro, el día en que podrías morir o seguir viviendo por fortuna.

Pero también hay que estar agradecido por un día más de vida, aunque sea aburrido y no pase nada .interesante, aunque el día de hoy si lo seria.

La psicópata de Hanji me obligo, forzó y manipulo para dar una "salida" según la inútil, yo soy amargado, Hey no es culpa mía que en el mundo no haya nada interesante…. Esperen eso no, hay cosas interesaste pero no me interesan a mí, no importa cuántas veces mande a volar a esa mujer es tan frustrante e insistente un día de estos la terminare asesinando y encontraran sus huesos unos 50 años después en el desierto.

Aunque no negare , es en la única persona que confió en este estúpido país y en el mundo , recuerdo cuando la conocí a es cabeza hueca , los compañeros de mi anterior trabajo habían planeado una excursión al bosque y nos habíamos ha quedado en una cabaña que "supuestamente" estaba abandonada , pero cuando llegamos al lugar alguien estaba ahí y no era ni nada más ni nada menos que la idiota de Hanji que era la dueña de esta , la mayoría se disculpó por haber entrado como perro por su casa a la cabaña , pero Hanji la muy idiota nos aceptó , pero recuerdo que cuando entre , ella alzo la vista y me miro y dejo caer la taza de café al piso.

Algunos le preguntaron que le sucedía pero ella solo los evadió, ella estaba sorprendida de verme, como si ya me hubiera visto y sabía quién era, luego de esos nos hicimos amigos y la reconocí por su nombre "Hanji Zoe", así que ella era la escritora de ese libro de titanes, realmente esa historia es curiosa, pero la sinopsis de la historia fue lo que me llamo la atención era tan fuera de lo común.

Aunque todavía me sigue pareciendo estúpido la obsesión del hermano y la hermana de Alexander hacia él, vamos esos idiotas pensaba que él era una nena delicada que con un golpe se rompería a pedazos, al menos el chico no era un marica y tenía determinación, todavía me sigo preguntando como Hanji creo una historia como esa... ¿Los misterios de la vida no? , una vez le pregunte y ella drásticamente me cambio la conversación, había algo detrás de esa historia y yo lo descubriría aunque me llevara toda la puta vida.

- Hanji era todo un misterio, y el día de hoy le sacaría algo de información.

Su gran larga ducha de 45 minutos término, había que salir a fuera, a ese mundo lleno de gérmenes y bacterias que vuelan por el aire, dejaría su amado y limpio departamento.

La maldita supuesta "salida", fue una salida, una salida a la maldita casa Blanca, el lugar donde vivía el soberano de país, el lugar donde estaban los secretos de las grandes naciones, el lugar en donde perdería casi 2 horas hoy.

No recordaba que el Hijo del presidente … espera que presidente está ahora actualmente ..¿Smith no? , **_"el gorila pecho escaparate" , _**aunque no hay que negarlo el tipo ha hecho bien su trabajo , continuo donde me quede , no recordaba que el hijo del presidente estudiaba en nuestro elegante colegio , y todavía me sigo preguntando como fui a parar en ese lugar , pero bueno no todos pueden entrar a la casa blanca , así que ¿debería sentir afortunado?.

Realmente la seguridad en ese lugar es descabellada, siento como si fuera sido violado en la requisa de los guardias de seguridad, esos maricas me tocaron por todas partes, esos putos llenos de gérmenes amantes de la comida rápida.

El lugar es ordenado y lo mejor de todo limpio, estoy orgulloso por los empleados del aseo de este lugar ellos si saben cómo quitar la suciedad, aunque hay que recalcar que ninguno de ellos me supera a mí, yo soy un Dios al quitar la suciedad, escogido por Higia para librar a los mortales de la depravación de las bacterias y gérmenes.

Me estoy saliendo del maldito tema, al parecer el "presidente" si el gorila está de buen "humor" tal vez tiene un espacio de 2 horas en su agenta internacional para darle un tour a los profesores de su hijo, tal vez vea ah algún Extraterrestre caminar el pasillo.

El hijo prodigo, digo el junior Smith, si mi nuevo apodo ah ese mocoso, una versión juvenil de su padre, estaba esperándonos a la entra de la gran casa blanca, Hanji estaba que vomitaba arcoíris de la alegría, aunque según lo que se ella ha estado antes aquí, el anterior presidente Pixis, Era fanático de su novela y la invito a la casa blanca.

Entramos luego de pasar el puesto de seguridad y la mirada degollante, no peor que la mía delos guardias de seguridad, o como digo yo los lame culos.

Dimos un paseo y fuimos caminando de tras de los Smith, Realmente era un lugar amplio es clásico y pintoresco parece un castillo lleno de cuartos y amplios pasillos llenos de hombre de negro a punto de caer a golpes al primero que irrumpa en el lugar sin consentimiento , Smith junior ..

Digo Edwin fue hablándonos de la casa blanca y de cada cuadro que pasamos por ella mientras que su padre opinaba al respecto , el chico parecía orgulloso de estar frente a su padre y de personas de quien liderar , puede que este día me comporte , pero en el colegio yo mando , Seguimos caminando por unos minutos y subimos a la segundo piso , Estaba vez comenzó a hablar el presidente , es algo curioso pero su voz siento como si la conociera de hace años , creo que me estoy volviendo loco , estar con Hanji me está afectando , seguimos caminando en nos detuvimos en lugar , Era habitación con puerta corrediza como la de las habitaciones japonesas , Los Smith y luego nosotros dimos unos pasos adentro , escuche risas al instante , al parecer había personas alce la mirada y observe una chica rubia y un chico más alto que ella pelinegro parado a su lado observando a otros dos que estaban en ataque defensa al parecer estaban practicando Artes marciales mixtas , uno de los dos era rubio y fortachón y el otro era cabello castaño y más delgado.

Hey chicos – Se escucho la voz de Edwin en toda la habitación.

_Oh no_, mal momento para hablar en ese momento el chico de cabello castaño desvió su mirada hacia nosotros y no pudo esquivar la patada que el chico rubio le había dado, el chico trato de mantener el equilibrio pero cayó abruptamente al suelo.

Pero saben… tiene unos ojos fascinantes ¿eran azules o verdes? No pude distinguir pero era una fusión de esos dos, cuando mire esos ojos sentí espasmos por todo el cuerpo.

¡Eren! – Grito Hanji… esperen ¿Hanji? Ella conocía ese chico, puede ver el rostro de preocupación de Hanji por primera vez, nunca había visto a esa mujer preocupada, ella corrió hacia chico rápidamente - ¿te encuentras bien? – ella le pregunto-

Hanji-san , él está bien – hablo la chica rubia , mientras miraba de nuevo en mi dirección , estaba observándome pero luego rompió el contacto visual , luego sentí la mirada de los otros dos , excepto la de Eren.

Lo siento muchísimo Eren – Escuche la voz de Edwin – No era mi intención que distrajeras de esa forma.

No te preocupes todo está bien – escuche como hablaba por primera vez desde que llegamos a este lugar, su voz era tan suave tan… mierda estoy pensando cosas que no debo pensar pero ha parte de**_ "ese no sé qué" _**en su voz... Sentí tristeza en ella, una voz impregnada de tristeza y soledad.

Hanji y los otros se acercaron al chico castaño pero yo me quede quieto en mi lugar , inmóvil , rígido y tenso me incomodaba la atención que le daban a ese chico pero yo no me iba a poner paranoico por esas cosas , sentí unos pasos detrás de mí , a mi lado estaba una mujer pelirroja , que observaba la escena y luego me miró fijamente , brindándome una sonrisa.

_Jungs, es ist Zeit zum Essen –_ le hablo la mujer –

El que de rumbo a Eren le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el agarro su mano y se levantó del suelo mientras sacudía sus ropas y caminaban hacia la puerta junto con la mujer pelirroja, ¿Quién era ella, su madre y que idioma era ese?

Hanji ahora estaba junto a mí y lucia contenta pero preocupada eh impresionado, se ponía notar todo desde su cara.

El gorila, digo Erwin, nos invito a almorzar con ellos, esto es digno de admirar, comer en la casa blanca es un acontecimiento, espero que Hanji se comporte se que este tipo no tendrá paciencia como pixis.

En un par de minutos estábamos en el gran comedor, Edwin se sentó del lado derecho de su padre, al lado izquierdo estaba ese chico Eren, al lado el estaban los otros tres y yo estaba al lado de Hanji y frente de nosotros estaba la mujer pelirroja de antes, pero ella me observaba a mí.

Mientras comíamos, Erwin comenzó la conversación junto con Hanji, en ella participaban Edwin y el chico pelinegro.

Eren, la chica rubia y el otro estaban en total silencio, mientras comían.

Chicos – Argumento Edwin – Convencí a papa para que pudieran estudiar en mi escuela.

La mujer pelirroja que estaba frente a mi lucia impresionada.

Bueno si , quiero que los chicos estudian en el mismo colegio que Edwin – Hablo en tono autoritario Smith – no creo que les convenga las clases privadas.

La mujer pelirroja dejo de comer y se dirigió a los jóvenes, aunque para mí, solo se dirigía a Eren - Denke ich, ist eine gute Idee?

Ich denke, .. es würde Spaß machen – Dijo el chico pelinegro mas alto-

Annie verwendet, was dann fehlt?– Respondió Eren con una sonrisa sádica –

El chico rubio estaba mordiéndose uno de sus labios tratando de aguantar la risa, mientras que el pelinegro estaba sonrojado, al parecer Eren dijo algo gracioso en ese idioma, y la chica que estaba al lado de ellos tenía el rostro sin expresión pero tenía una sonrisa de lado.

La mujer Pelirroja, estaba sonriendo y respondió- Esta decidido, Irán al colegio.

* * *

El idioma que estan hablando es Aleman x3!

en la primera frase cuando habla la mujer peliroja le dices " chicos es hora de comer"

en la segunda frase es " Que piensas chicos?

y donde habla el pelinegro es " creo que seria divertido"

y cuando habla Eren es " entonces , Annie usara falda?".

xD Kjsksjsk D: mmm -w- en el otro cap Narra Eren ;u;

Gracias por sus Reviews y por leer el fic TOT!

si ben que me salte una palabra o algo avisenme uwu 3 los kelo

hasta la otra semana x3


	5. Pasado Parte I

**Hola a todos! nuevo cap! xD Queria explicar como sucedio todo en este cap pero decidi partirlo en dos parte asi que este sera el comienzo de la explicacion , por cierto gracias por su Reviews! y los invito a que se pasen por mi nuevo fanfic "dramatical murder - mafia- que fue creado con la ayuda de Zakimora xD para todas esas fujoshis amantes de Dmmd la novela Visul (BL) , Amantes de Aoba , clear , Noiz 3 , mink , koujaku :3 espero que se pasen por el fic y dejen sus opiniones de el , sin mas les dejo el nuevo cap :DD.**

* * *

Hoy no fue un día común y corriente desde que me des-cristalizase, hoy había visto a alguien prácticamente igual a Rivaille, me aguante las ganas de salir corriendo, abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo había extraño y que le amaba.

Pero al instante recordé que el Rivaille que me amaba estaba muerto, el Rivaille que se había casado conmigo estaba muerto, y el Rivaille que había elegido la estúpida decisión de Cristalizarme, estaba muerto, pero seguramente el me prefería cristalizado, antes que muerto, así que ignore a esa persona que tenía todo de él, su voz, su altura, sus ojos, su piel, sus expresiones y su mal humor, y por desgracia, también tenía su mismo nombre.

Si en verdad existe un Dios ¿me estaba castigando? , me estaba restregando en la cara que fui débil, estúpido y que fui incapaz de proteger a la persona que mas amaba.

Compartir la misma, mesa con él y los otros, y enterarme que iré a algo llamado escuela para asistir a clases, donde el estará, era suficiente castigo para hacerme sufrir y sentirme impotente y recordar que todo lo que ah sucedió ah sido culpa mía.

Johana, decidió que iríamos al colegio, aunque su pregunta fue para todos, solo se dirigía a mí, sinceramente yo no quería ir a ese lugar, ir al lugar donde veré diariamente al **_"espíritu"_** de Rivaille no era nada grato, pero no quería arruinarle la diversión a los otros, ellos también querían felicidad y que yo fuera feliz.

Así que hice un chiste sobre Annie, con la mejor actitud posible para ocultar mi descontento y hacer a ellos felices.

Tan solo quería que esa cena se terminara ya, y salir de ese lugar, estaba pensando en levantarme y retirarme pero Johana anticipo mis pensamientos y me mando un mirada de reprobación, no quería dañarle le velada a nadie, pero quería alejar de ese lugar y quitar las miradas de preocupación de Reiner, Berth y Annie.

Para mi fortuna entro en ese momento Ymir, con cara de **_"tengo flojera y quiero dormir pero la comida es importante"_** , ignoro el saludo que le había dado Edwin y el "presidente" que era igual al comandante Erwin y se sentó justo al lado de Rivaille mientras ignoraba su presencia , aunque me mando una mirada rápida.

Siempre eh admirado de eso de Ymir, ignorar a todos y solo ser ella misma, aunque recuerdo el por qué todos estamos aquí.

Recuerdo que volví en si en un momento y en mi mente estaba la voz de Ymir desesperada.

_Mierda donde carajos estoy - Se escuchó la voz de Ymir_

_¡¿Ymir?! , ¿Eres tú? - Dijo Eren_

_Claro que soy yo idiota ¿Dónde carajos estamos? – Argumento Ymir_

_¿Cómo quieres que sepa? , si no puedo moverme ni ver nada – Dijo Eren_

_Entonces como mierda estamos hablando – Añadió con sarcasmo Ymir_

_No sé .. ¿Dónde estás tú?- pregunto Eren_

_Eren estoy igual, no puedo moverme, ni ver ni nada ¿acaso este es un nuevo poder tu yo? Meterte en la mente de las personas es poco ético Jaeger – contesto Ymir con una vos sádica._

_ Al menos tienes compañía ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos aquí?- respondió Eren ofendido._

_No se acabó de volver en si ¿Cómo quieres que sepa? ¿Acaso soy adivina?- Contesto Ymir._

_Cierto…. – Susurro Eren_

_…. ¿todos murieron cierto? – Pregunto Abruptamente Ymir_

_Todo es culpa mía , no pude protegerlos ….. si tan solo fuera sido más fuerte – Respondió Eren con triste en su voz_

_Escucha, no es culpa tu ya te habías transformado 2 veces si lo hacías por 3 veces fuera sito catastrófico- Contesto Ymir tratando de Animarlo_

_Espera… Como sabes eso? – Respondió Eren con interés_

_Annie nos los dijo, habíamos podido entrar al cuartel de la legión ya que estaba solitario y en el momento que entremos Annie se des-cristalizo y nos dijo __**"todos murieron… Eren se cristalizo….hay que rascarlo".- **__Dijo Ymir-_

_¿Annie se des-cristalizo? ¿Cómo? – Eren trababa de seguir el ritmo de la conversación._

_No sé ni quiero saber, lo único que sé es que esos 3 son masoquistas – Añadió Ymir-_

_¿Por qué?- Respondió Eren_

_Vamos Eren, por casi matas a Annie. y luego juraste frente a Berth y Reiner que los asesinarías con tus propias manos – Contesto Ymir-_

_… - Eren no contesto-_

_Pero esos idiotas solo pensaban en ti y en protegerte por que bla bla bla bla ¿la gente puede ser tan masoquista? , ellos son como tú y el Sar… - Ymir no termino la oración._

_Como yo y sargento – Respondió Eren, terminando la oración comenzada por Ymir._

_En ese instante otras 2 voces se escucharon._

_Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío no me puedo mover donde estoy – Era la voz de Berth -aterrorizado._

_¿Cristalizados no?- Respondió de Inmediato Reiner-_

_Berth…. Reiner – Hablo Eren-_

_¿Eren? – gritaron los dos al tiempo_

_Dejen la maldita gritería, mi cabeza va a estallar – Dijo Ymir-_

_¿Ymir? Tú también – Hablo Reiner-_

_Si idiotas ¡SORPRESA! ¿Y Annie? – Respondió Ymir-_

_No se no podemos movernos ni ver nada ¿COMO CARAJOS PODER HABLAR? – Grito Berth-_

_Yo que sé, pregúntenselo a Jaeger, el príncipe de los titanes – Dijo con burla Ymir-_

_A quien le dices príncipe idiota – Respondió Eren con rabia. -_

_¿Otro nuevo poder será no...? – añadió Berth_

_Eren….nosotros… - Comenzó a hablar Reiner -_

_Se no tenemos derecho al hablarte pero… - Prosiguió Berth_

_Está bien chico, lo que paso, paso ¿no? , ustedes mismo dijeron que no tenían opción, ya no los matare, fue un ataque de rabia y frustración, solo quiero salir de aquí y que todo esté bien, tener una nueva vida y ver si los titanes siguen existiendo. – Contesto Eren tratando de tener un ambiente animado ya que de por si se sentía fatal-_

_**Tengo ganas de cagar**__ – se escuchó la voz de Annie-_

_¿AH?- gritaron Berth y Eren asustados- ¿Annie?_

_Fue broma – dijo para tranquilizarlos – aunque quisiera cagar no puedo no me puedo mover ¿alguien sabe dónde estamos? Y por qué carajos podemos puedo hablar._

_Es por el príncipe, ya tiene poderes se sobra- Argumento Ymir – yo también quiero poderes_

_¿Príncipe que príncipe? – Dijo la voz de Annie sonaba confundida-_

_El príncipe de los titanes ¿Quién en más? Eren – Hablo con burla Reiner_

_No es divertido – Agrego Eren – Quiero salir de este maldito lugar, creo que tengo todo el cuerpo entumecido pero, tengo sueño, estoy cansado-_

_¿En qué año estaremos? – Pregunto Ymir –_

_¿Cuántos años habrá pasado? – Dijo Berth_

_¿No sé, 10, 5? – Dijo con incoherencia Reiner- más de 50 no creo._

_¿Annie como nos des-cristalizamos? – Pregunto Eren-_

_No se... – Dijo secamente-_

_¿¡QUE!? – gritaron todos –_

_Como que no sabes, entonces como te pudiste des-cristalizar aquella ves – Hablo con desesperación Ymir –_

_¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? – Dijo Annie tranquila- solo paso y ya._

_¿Cómo que ya, explícate? – Dijo Reiner-_

_Mira… volví en si tuve una visión de Eren y toda la legión y el cristal comenzó a Romperse – Explico Annie – así que no sé cómo hacerlo._

_Así que Eren….- Dijo pensativo Reiner – Eren des-cristalízanos-_

_¿Qué? ¿Yo? , ¿Qué quieres que diga? – Hablo exasperado Eren-_

_Qué se yo… no se… Des-cristalízate ¿no? – Respondió Reiner-_

_¿Des-Cristalízate? – Dijo Eren confuso – esa Mier…_

_No puedo terminar la Oración ya que sintió que caía estrepitosamente en el suelo, comenzó a sentir las partes de su cuerpo, y abrir sus ojos poco a poco._

_Jo! Ich glaube nicht, es wäre so einfach sein – Dijo animado mientras estiraba su cuerpo-_

_Wir sind nicht allein ...– Dijo Ymir-_

_¿Mph? – Dijo Annie mirando a su alrededor encontrándose con unos tipos en batas blancas mirándolos con impresión y más atrás de ellos unos tipos con chaquetas negras y algo que notoriamente se miraban como armas- _

_Scheiße! Ich kann nicht heben – Grito Eren, todos se pusieron alrededor._

_Ist es, weil die Kristallisation?– Dijo Reiner mientras miraba fijamente a las personas de blanco - ist vielleicht die Ermüdung der Transformationen waren –_

_YA SALIERON DEL CRISTAL! – grito uno de los homres con bata blanca-_

_Asi que ...hablan aleman ... – dijo otro de los hombres y comenzo a apuntarlo –_

_¿Aleman? ¿que carajos es? – Dijo Ymir esta ves hablando en el mismo idioma del tipo-_

_Bueno yo soy de origen aleman – Respondio Eren aunque en el suelo pero estaba ves estaba sentado en el-_

_¿tambien hablan español ? – Dijo el hombre dando un paso para hacerce a ellos –_

_Todos reacionaron y se pusieron en ataque de defensa frente a Eren , listo para protegerlo –_

_El hombre retrocedio de nuevo dandole su espacio pero aun ellos seguian en la misma posicion._

_Hey ... –pregunto Ymir- ¿que año es? –miro fijamente al hombre-_

_2014 –Respondio el Hombre- ustedes son del 850 ..._

_Eren ahogo un grito , mientras que Reiner pasaba un mano por su cara , Annie se mantenia callada al igual que Ymir y Berth se acercaba a Eren tratando de animarlo–_

_Estuvimos cristalizados ... – comenzo hablando Annie-_

_por casi 1164 años ... – Finalizo Eren-_

* * *

**Hola otra ves aqui abajo xD **

**bueno pondre las traducciones de las fraces en aleman de mas arriba ,pero antes quiero aclarar o que recuerden xD **

**que en Snk ,los humanos estuvieron a punto de extinguirse y por esta razón crearon las murallas , y desde su creacion ya ah pasado casi un siglo , asi que poco a poco los lenguajes se habran extendidos los cruzes entre otras razas y las constumbres se fueron perdiendo pero el idioma no , asi que probablamente , existan aun sus idiomas dentro de las murallas , asi que Ymir , Annie , Eren , Berth y Reiner hablan en varios idiomas sin darse cuenta ¿entienden xD? , es es el por que hablan Aleman y español( proximanete otros idiomas).**

**Espero que entiendan mi punto de vista xD Aunque es mera teoria mia pero puede resultar verdad (?). ahora las traduciones**

**En la primera frase donde habla Reiner el dice : " Jo! no pense que fuera tan facil"**

**en la segunda cuando habla Ymir ella dice " no estamos solos"**

**en la tercera cuando habla Eren el dice " mierda! no me puedo mover"**

**y cuando habla Berth le dice " sera por la cristalizacion" - tal ves sigas cansado por las transformaciones-**

**bueno! listo! espero que les haya gustado el cap sin mas me despido hasta la proxima! **


	6. Pasado Parte II

_**Hola! a todos jsksj xD Saben me di cuenta que había un error fatal en el capitulo anterior en la frase de**_

_**""todos murieron… Eren se cristalizo….hay que rascarlo" LOL! y era Rescatarlo me disculpo por no ver ese Error u_u**_

_**y eso que yo había leído el capitulo antes de publicarlo pero bueno T-T Enserio lo lamento XD!**_

_**Dios no sabia como escribir este capitulo , osea xD ya lo tenia todo pensando pero no sabia en que forma describirlo -3-.**_

_**espero que disfruten el nuevo capitulo.**_

* * *

El despertar fue…. Sorpresivo, inesperado, y confuso ¿1164 años cristalizados? , ¿1164 años dormidos? , ¿1164 años….casi Muertos? , que irónico, estar "dormido" y luego recordar que estás vivo.

¿Sorpresivo? ¿No? despertar en un lugar desconocido y no recordar porque y como estas aquí inesperado por enterarse de haber estado cristalizados por más de 1000 años y confuso porque nadie se esperaba tal noticia.

Todos estaban en shock ,aunque no se notase, el más afectado fue Eren , Berth trataba de darle ánimos diciendo que todo estaba bien y que ellos siempre estarían con él , Ymir , Annie , Reiner estaban al margen de la situación , observando los movimientos de aquellas personas desconocidas para ellos , un paso en falso y se transformarían , para protegerlos a todos y si había que matar a esas personas por el bienestar de Eren , no lo dudarían ni un segundo, aunque no habían pasado ni 7 minutos de lo ocurrido, y el ambiente en ese lugar estaba tenso e incómodo.

Las personas de batas blancas estaban de pie inmóviles, otros estaban sentados en el piso por lo sorpresivo de la situación, un guardia habla por un radio para informar la situación y algunos de los científicos trataban de hacerle preguntas al pequeño grupo pero no eran contestadas, otros se atrevieron a dar algunos pasos cerca de ellos eran atemorizados por miradas sin piedad **_"un paso más y te mato" _**Aunque no le decían verbalmente con la mirada se podía decir todo.

Berth tenía a Eren entre sus brazos ya que colapsado al parecer estaba "cansado", no había ninguna hipótesis hasta hora pero…. ¿1164 años cansado? Vamos donde esta lógica? , pero en este mundo todo es posible, un mujer rubia entro al lugar junto con otra chica pelirroja y un señor alto, de piel blanca y cabello negro con algunas canas su edad era alrededor de los 54 aunque parecía más joven, tenía un sonrisa en la cara y la chica pelirroja estaba algo nerviosa.

Berth, Eren, Annie, Ymir, Reiner – dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno - los dije bien ¿cierto?

Todos asintieron, la mujer miro detenidamente a Eren que ya hacia dormido entre los brazos de Berth.

Escuchen chicos, no queremos problemas, no queremos hacerle daños, nosotros … también queremos protégelos a ustedes .. Y a Eren por supuesto – comenzó hablar la mujer - su bienestar es lo único que nos importa solo queremos protegerlos y que se sientan a gusto ahora, sé que tal vez estén confundidos y su prioridad es proteger a Eren pero nosotros también queremos protegerle a él.

¿Por qué? – Respondió Ymir - ¿qué pedirás a cambio?

La verdad – Dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello – nosotros hacemos las preguntas y ustedes simplemente responderán; el gobierno alemán se hará cargo de ustedes pero Eren….

¿Pero Eren...? – Dijo Reiner-¿Qué?

Eren se quedara con nosotros bajo nuestra protección – aclaro la mujer- ustedes fueron encontrados en territorio alemán pero Eren fue encontrado en el nuestro territorio –

¿Qué? – Intervino el hombre mayor pelinegro que había entrado con aquella mujer – Eren tiene que estar con nosotros él es originario de nuestro país –defendió el mayor- así que su custodia es nuestra-

Mira – dijo la mujer – Es originario de su "país" pero si recuerdas en esa época no había países solo razas… Eren fue encontrado en nuestro territorio, en nuestro continente, en nuestras aguas así que él es de nosotros y se queda con nosotros-

Escucha – respondió Reiner tratando de mantener la calma y no perder a cordura con aquella mujer - Donde este Eren estaremos nosotros, - miro fijamente a la mujer rubia- no quiero hacer un desastre ahora mismo y algunos salga _"heridos"_ – Dijo como amenaza- al parecer ustedes saben que somos y en que podemos transformarnos, ya eh matados a suficientes personas antes, y ahora que acabo de **_"despertar"_** no quiero a ruinar las cosas habiendo sangre de por medio.

-la mujer demoro unos segundos en responder- está bien… todos ustedes se quedaran en la casa de gobierno de Alemania, pero nosotros proporcionaremos la seguridad y recuerde – miro al hombre- Eren nos pertenece-

¿Pretendes quedarte con el mejor no? – Respondió el hombre – quedarte con el "príncipe", el que con la mente puede comandar a los titanes.

No quiero faltarle el respeto señor embajador – Dijo la mujer caminando a la salida- Pero lo que se encuentra en nuestras tierras… se queda en ella, si tiene alguna queja o descontento hágaselo saber a su presidente y al nuestro yo solo sigo órdenes.

El hombre no contesto a lo dicho por aquella mujer que ni siquiera se presentó a los chicos, dio unos pasos hacia ellos.

Mi nombre es Alaric Kittel , soy el embajador de Alemania en estados unidos - dijo el presentándose y con un gesto en la mano presento a la chica pelirroja- y ella es Johana Haider , ella será la encargada de ustedes si necesitan algo o tienen algún problema e incomodidad solo háganse lo saber está bien?

Todos asintieron a las palabras del mayor, parecía más agradable que la mujer rubia, el hombre se acercó a Berth y acaricio el cabello de Eren. – Hare que se dé nos den su custodia…..no quiero que sean tratados como ganado.

Después de eso, Eren fue llevado a la enfermería de aquel lugar, luego de despertar fue informado que había alguien prácticamente igual a Hanji que había venido a visitarlos, y que ella había sido la descubridora de su historia y los titanes, pero no pudo hablar con ella porque estaba inconsciente, luego fue llevado a la casa de gobierno alemán y los actualizaron de todo y de cómo es el mundo ahora.

-/-

La cena habia terminado el **_"espíritu _**"de Rivaille ya se había marchado junto Hanji y mañana tendría que asistir a eso llamado escuela…

¿Realmente….era un castigo? ¿Oh el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo aquí abajo! si encuentran otro error en la escritura perdónenme x.x se me paso por alto xD**_

_**Tal ves mis padres tenga razón y ya estoy quedando ciega JSKKSSJSKSS XD**_

_**C: Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**SI! En el siguiente cap Eren ira al cole -Llora- Erensito ;O;**_

_**Ahora hago publicidad de mi otro fanfic xD les recomiendo que se pasen por mi otro fic de Dramatical Murder :3 Es de mafia -3- es un Noiz X Aoba xD pero Aoba se enganchara a todos (?) pero no de esa forma D: **_

_**Por cierto para aquellos que leen mi otro fanfic "mentiras perfectas" siento la demora por actualizar prometo actualizar esta semana!**_

_**Besitos!**_

_**Reviews ;o;?**_


End file.
